mallsfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Meijer Locations
This is a list of the current and former Meijer Locations. Current Illinois * Algonquin - 400 S Randall Rd. (opened 2001) * Bolingbrook - 755 E Boughton Rd. Located across from The Promenade Bolingbrook (opened 2002) * Bolingbrook - 225 N Weber Rd. (opened August 1999) * Champaign - 2401 N Prospect Ave. (opened 1995) * Homer Glen - 14169 S Bell Rd. (opened July 31, 2014) * Orland Park - 15701 71st Ct. - Meijer Marketplace (opened 2010) * Rolling Meadows - 1301 Meijer Dr. (opened 2004) * Urbana - 2500 S Philo Rd. (opened October 1, 2008) Indiana * Highland - 10138 Indianapolis Blvd. - Highland Grove Shopping Center (opened 1999) * Indianapolis - 8375 E 96th St. (opened 1997) * Michigan City - 5150 Franklin St. - Michigan City Towne Center (opened 1997) * Richmond - 2507 Chester Blvd. (opened April 4, 2000) * South Bend - 3600 Portage Rd. (opened 1994) Kentucky * Louisville - 9905 Dixie Hwy. (opened 1998) * Louisville - 4100 Towne Center Dr. - Springhurst Towne Center (opened 1997) * Richmond - 2013 Lantern Ridge Dr. - Richmond Centre (opened May 20, 2010) Michigan * Allen Park - 3565 Fairlane Dr. - Fairlane Green (opened May 16, 2007) * Ann Arbor - 3145 Ann Arbor-Saline Rd. - Waters Place Shopping Center (opened March 14, 1989) * Ann Arbor - 5645 Jackson Rd. (opened May 20, 2001) * Auburn Hills - 800 Brown Rd. - The Auburn Mile (opened August 27, 2000) * Battle Creek - 2191 W Columbia Ave (opened September 3, 2008, replaced old Meijer store) * Battle Creek - 6405 B Drive N (opened May 20, 2001) * Benton Harbor - 1920 Pipestone Rd (opened June 24, 1980) * Brighton - 8650 W Grand River Ave. (opened March 23, 1982) * Canton - 45001 Ford Rd. (opened November 19, 1974) * Cedar Springs - 3700 17 Mile Rd NE (opened May 6, 2009) * Clinton Township - 40445 S Groesbeck Hwy. (opened September 17, 2008) * Coldwater - 620 E Chicago Rd (opened May 9, 2000) * Commerce Township - 1703 Haggerty Rd. (opened June 23, 1992) * Chesterfield - 27255 23 Mile Rd. - Chesterfield Square (opened November 5, 1991) * Davison - 8089 Lapeer Rd. (opened October 1, 2008) * Detroit - 1301 E 8 Mile Rd. - Gateway Marketplace (opened July 28, 2013) * Detroit - 21431 Grand River Ave. (opened June 14, 2015) * Escanaba - 505 N 26th St. (opened 2018) * Fort Gratiot - 4775 24th Ave. (opened August 5, 1997) * Flat Rock - 26100 Vreeland Rd. (opened August 14, 2016) * Fraser - 34835 Utica Rd. (opened November 15, 1994) * Fremont - 4665 S Green Ave (opened May 21, 2019) * Gaines Township - 1801 Marketplace Dr SE (opened April 26, 2005) * Grand Haven - 15000 US 31 (opened May 4, 1999) * Grand Rapids - 2425 Alpine Ave NW (opened March 17, 1964) * Grand Rapids - 5531 28th St SE (opened August 14, 1984) * Grand Rapids - 1997 East Beltline Ave NE (opened August 19, 1997) * Grand Rapids - 315 Wilson Ave NW (opened April 26, 2005) * Grand Rapids - 1540 28th St SE (opened August 5, 2010, replaced older Meijer store) * Grand Rapids - 3757 Plainfield Ave NE (opened April 16, 2008, replaced older Meijer store) * Grandville - 3434 Century Center St SW (opened March 26, 2002) * Greenville - 606 S Greenville Dr. (opened 2001) * Hartland - 2160 Hartland Rd. (opened October 7, 2009) * Holland - 746 E 16th St (opened November 1, 1983) * Holland - 3320 West Shore Dr (opened April 12, 2005) * Howell - 3883 E. Grand River Ave. (opened August 3, 1999) * Ionia - 2770 S State Rd (opened July 17, 2005, replaced older Meijer store) * Jenison - 0-550 Baldwin St (opened November 18, 1969) * Hudsonville - 4075 32nd Ave (opened July 12, 2018) * Kalamazoo - 5800 Gull Rd (opened October 12, 1976) * Kalamazoo - 6660 W Main St (opened July 13, 1993) * Lapeer - 1555 DeMille Rd. (opened August 29, 1995) * Lenox - 36865 26 Mile Rd. - Bay River Marketplace (opened August 14, 2007) * Lincoln Park - 3710 Dix Hwy. (opened November 9, 2004, former Super Kmart Center) * Livonia - 13000 Middlebelt Rd. (opened August 27, 2000) * Lowell - 11901 Fulton St E (opened May 20, 2001) * Madison Heights - 1005 E 13 Mile Rd. (opened May 21, 2002) * Marquette - 3630 US 41 West (opened 2018) * Marysville - 205 S Range Rd. (opened June 14, 2005) * Muskegon - 700 W Norton Ave (opened October 9, 1962) * Muskegon - 1800 Holton Rd (opened November 13, 1990) * Muskegon - 5300 Harvey St (opened April 18, 2006) * Northville - 20401 Haggerty Rd. (opened July 16, 1989) * Oxford - 900 N Lapeer Rd. (opened March 18, 2001) * Plainwell - 1195 M-89 (opened May 23, 2000) * Portage - 5121 S Westnedge Ave (opened September 12, 1964) * Portage - 8850 Shaver Rd (opened May 13, 2001) * Rochester Hills - 3610 Marketplace Cir.- Adams Marketplace (opened May 20, 2010) * Rochester Hills - 3175 S Rochester Rd. (opened April 29, 1986) * Rockford - 2799 10 Mile Rd (opened August 3, 2004) * Roseville - 30800 Little Mack Ave. (opened September 12, 1989) * Royal Oak - 5150 Coolidge Hwy. (opened October 18, 1977) * Sault Ste. Marie - 1138 W 3 Mile Rd. (opened 2018) * Shelby Township - 15055 Hall Rd. (opened October 3, 1989) * Southfield - 28800 Telegraph Rd. - Tel-Twelve Mall (opened May 17, 2005) * Southgate - 1﻿6300 Fort St. (opened August 30, 1994) * Sterling Heights - 36600 Van Dyke Ave. (opened August 5, 1986) * Stevensville - 5019 Red Arrow Hwy (opened May 11, 2011) * Sturgis - 408 W South St (opened June 5, 2016) * Taylor - 14640 Pardee Rd. (opened July 19, 1977) * Three Rivers - 800 S US 131 (opened August 17, 1999) * Van Buren Township - 9701 Belleville Rd. (opened February 12, 1991) * Warren - 29505 Mound Rd. (opened August 6, 2006) * Warren - 25225 Schoenherr Rd. (opened June 28, 2018) * Washington Township - 8410 26 Mile Rd. (opened August 27, 2000) * Waterford - 4200 Highland Rd. (opened June 11, 1985) * Westland - 37201 Warren Rd. (opened March 27, 1990) * White Lake - 6001 Highland Rd. (opened April 12, 2005) * Wixom - 49900 Grand River Ave. (opened August 20, 1996) * Woodhaven - 22600 Allen Rd. (opened September 25, 1990) * Wyoming - 5500 Clyde Park Ave SW (opened August 21, 1979) * Ypsilanti - 3825 Carpenter Rd. (opened February 8, 1972) Ohio * Avon - 1810 Nagel Rd (opened May 14, 2019) * Bowling Green - 2111 E Wooster St. (opened May 4, 1999) * Dublin - 6175 Sawmill Rd. (opened 1985) * Grove City - 2811 London Groveport Rd. (opened 2007) * Mansfield - 1355 N Lexington Springmill Rd. (opened 1993) * Maumee - 1391 Conant St. (opened 1992) * Mentor - 9200 Mentor Ave (opened May 14, 2019) * Millford - 1082 Route 28 (opened 1997) * Sandusky - 4702 Milan Rd. (opened 1995) * Stow - 4303 Kent Rd (opened May 14, 2019) Wisconsin * Appleton - 3801 N Richmond St. (opened 2018) * Grafton - 1600 N Port Washington Rd. (opened 2015) * Green Bay - 2015 Shawano Ave. (opened 2017) * Greenfield - 5800 W Layton Ave. (opened 2017) * Kenosha - 7701 Green Bay Rd. (opened 2015) * Oak Creek - 171 W Town Square Way (opened 2015) * Waukesha - 801 E Sunset Dr. (opened 2016) * Wauwatosa - 11111 W Burleigh St. (opened 2015) * West Bend - 2180 S Main St. (opened 2017) Former Illinois * Berwyn - 7111 W. Cermak Rd. - Meijer Marketplace (opened July 17, 2012, closed June 17, 2017) * Melrose Park - 950 Winston Plaza - Meijer Marketplace (opened June 7, 2011, closed June 17, 2017) * Niles - 9000 W Golf Rd. - Meijer Marketplace (opened January 19, 2010, closed June 18, 2016) Kentucky * Covington - 4293 Winston Ave. - Meijer Square (opened May 18, 1982, closed January 17, 1987) Michigan * Battle Creek - 1525 E. Michigan Ave. - Meijer Supermarket (opened November 27, 1960, closed October 13, 1975) * Battle Creek - 2177 W Columbia Ave (opened October 13, 1975, closed September 3, 2008 for new store on same property) * Cedar Springs - 72 S Main St. - Meijer Supermarket (opened October 16, 1942, closed January 27, 1973) * Comstock Park - 5960 Alpine Ave. NW - Meijer C-Stop (opened December 1999, converted to Citgo) * Essexville - 2910 Center Ave. - Meijer Square (opened March 3, 1981, closed early 1990s) * Flint - 4333 W Pierson Rd (opened October 1972, closed May 2015) * Grand Haven - 430 N Beacon Blvd. (opened as Meijer Supermarket June 27, 1961, reopened as Thrifty Acres 1963, closed 1999) * Grand Rapids - 1540 36th St. SW - Meijer Party Store (opened September 1959, closed July 1960) * Grand Rapids - 1645 Eastern Ave. SE - Meijer Supermarket (opened September 21, 1949, closed June 29, 1974) * Grand Rapids - 425 Fuller Ave. NE - Meijer Supermarket (opened February 15, 1952, closed early 1990s) * Grand Rapids - 1620 Leonard St. NW - Meijer Supermarket (opened December 8, 1955, closed October 15, 1985) * Grand Rapids - 80 Ottawa Ave. NW - Meijer Supermarket (opened July 26, 1954, closed September 1958) * Grand Rapids - 1540 28th St SE (opened 1962, closed August 2010 for new store on same property) * Grand Rapids - 3757 Plainfield Ave NE (opened late 1950s, closed April 2008 for new store on same property) * Greenville - Downtown - Meijer Supermarket (opened June 30, 1934, closed 1964) * Greenville - 1220 N Lafayette St. (opened March 17, 1964, closed 2001) * Holland - 91 Douglas Ave. (opened as Meijer Supermarket June 27, 1961, reopened as Thrifty Acres October 9, 1962, closed 1983) * Kalamazoo - Maple Hill Mall - Meijer Square (former Turn Style, opened September 16, 1980, closed July 13, 1993) * Kalamazoo - 1225 W Paterson St. - Meijer Supermarket (last grocery-only store opened by Meijer, opened September 15, 1964, closed April 1976) * Kentwood - 4646 28th St. SE - SourceClub (opened 1993, closed 1994) * Kentwood - 1920 44th St. SE - Meijer C-Stop (opened January 2001, converted to Citgo) * Kentwood - 250 76th St. SW - Meijer C-Stop (opened August 2000, converted to Citgo) * Kentwood - 4242 Division Ave. S. - Meijer Supermarket (opened April 1, 1949, closed August 20, 1979) * Lansing - 4019 S Martin Luther King Jr Blvd. - Meijer C-Stop (opened July 2001, converted to Citgo) * Livonia - 20000 Haggerty Rd. - SourceClub (opened 1993, closed 1994) * Muskegon - 376 Apple Ave. - Meijer Village Market (opened April 1960, closed May 15, 1972) * Muskegon - 1950 Sanford St. - Meijer Village Market (opened October 21, 1959, closed January 1971) * Okemos - 1749 Newman Rd. - SourceClub (opened December 3, 1992, closed 1994) * Sterling Heights - 2000 Metropolitan Pkwy. (former Grant City, opened November 6, 1979, closed May 21, 2002, demolished for Sterling Heights Center) * Taylor - 14120 Pardee Rd. - SourceClub (opened 1992, closed 1994) * Walker - 4365 Lake Michigan Dr. - Meijer Supermarket (opened October 8, 1955, closed May 1984) * Westland - 6555 Newburgh Rd. - SourceClub (opened 1993, closed 1994) * * Wyoming - 5455 Clyde Park Ave. SW - SourceClub (opened 1993, closed 1994) * Wyoming - 2815 Woodward Ave. SW - Meijer Supermarket (opened November 10, 1953, closed August 20, 1979) * Wyoming - 1600 28th St SW - Meijer C-Stop (opened 2000, converted to Family Fare Quick Stop) Ohio * Cherry Grove - 8576 Beechmont Ave. - Meijer Square (opened April 27, 1982, closed January 17, 1987) * Cincinnati - 5291 Delhi Pike - Meijer Square (opened June 8, 1982, closed January 17, 1987) * Cincinnati - 4020 E. Galbraith Rd. - Meijer Square (opened February 16, 1982, closed June 12, 1987) * Cincinnati - 1838 Seymour Ave. - Meijer Square (opened October 13, 1981, closed January 17, 1987) * Cincinnati - 8421 Winton Rd. - Meijer Square (opened March 16, 1982, closed January 17, 1987) * Columbus - 5800 Chantry Dr. (opened April 14, 1987, closed 2008) * Columbus - 5555 Cleveland Ave. (opened August 9, 1988, closed June 18, 2016) * Columbus - 775 Georgesville Rd. (opened May 19, 1987, closed 2008) * Dayton - 2744 Harshman Rd. (opened May 14, 1991, closed 2008) * Evendale - 10400 Reading Rd. - Meijer Square (opened May 8, 1981, closed April 30, 1987) * Fairfield - 510 Patterson Blvd. - Meijer Square (opened December 8, 1981, closed October 18, 1982) * Findlay - Tiffin Ave. - Meijer Square (opened September 15, 1981, burned down June 9, 1982) * Marion - 1290 Mount Vernon Ave. - Meijer Square (opened January 26, 1982, closed January 28, 1992) * Middletown - 655 N. University Blvd. - Meijer Square (opened September 15, 1981, closed August 10, 1987) * Newark - 1155 N 21st St. (opened as Meijer Square August 4, 1981, reopened as Thrifty Acres 1984, closed May 24 2013) * Norwood - 3825 Montgomery Rd. - Meijer Square (opened May 8, 1981, closed August 9, 1987) * Springfield - 520 S Burnett Rd. - Meijer Square (opened April 6, 1982, closed October 24, 1989) Category:Location Lists Category:Lists